Benedict's Reichenbach Fall
by PrincessLeaLovesUniqueElla
Summary: Life is cruel even for the celebrities. Will Benedict get over the horror happening in his life? AU! Hunterbatch is basically my life and I really don't know where this came from...


The whole world was expecting the birth of Benedict and Sophie's baby. The parents were over the moon when they first found out that they were going to have a child. Every true fan of Benedict was also extremely happy because every one of them knew what was the actor's dream. The couple had an early spring wedding and everything was perfect for them. It was announced that the Cumberbatch family would have an autumn baby and until November there was no sign of one. But in the end the Great Day came.

Sophie was in the last day of her term when the contractions began. The family rushed into their car and went to the nearest hospital. When they arrived, Benedict abandoned the car and helped his wife to get to the hospital. When he staff saw the famous couple helped them right away with the papers and took Sophie to the maternity ward and the nervous future father to the waiting-room.

A hour or so had passed since the actor had last seen his wife. He was waiting for a long time without any news for the things that were happening with Sophie. With every minute Benedict became more worried and in the end he became so anxious that he went to see what's going on. Eventually he found the maternity nurses standing next to Sophie's room with cheerless faces discussing something in a low voice. The future father asked them for the situation with his wife, but he didn't get a clear answer. The only thing he understood is that Sophie wasn't feeling very well. After hearing this answer he hastily rushed into the room where his wife lied and saw the doctor and his wife. But she had changed. Her face was pale, her eyes were full with tears and her body was trembling. Before saying anything he felt the doctor's hand pushing him through the door. Benedict was terrified and couldn't even move when he heard Sophie's room locking behind him. After a while he started coming back to life and started feeling a knob in his throat from anxiety which was impeding his breathing. Seeing his condition the nurses took him back to the waiting-room and gave him tea.

He was already desperately needing to see his wife, when the doctor came with a serious face. Every person in the world knows that this face can't bring good news and so did Benedict. But at least he had some hope left. The doctor came with the most awful news for the actor. Sophie was in really bad condition with a big risk for her life and they had to go right away because her clock was ticking.

Benedict's whole body was trembling and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that everything was a lie, that his Sophie was waiting him alive and well in her room, but his hopes disappeared when he entered the room and saw a desperate creature in the hospital bed which used to be his beautiful wife.

She was holding their baby girl...

The worries of the father faded a little bit, but then Sophie whispered to him with a hoarse voice: " Take care of her... I love you..."

After these words her catchy breath ceased and the room became silent when the heart rate machine stopped detecting her pulse. He gave the baby to one of the nurses and started caressing his wife's lifeless body. The actor was suffocating from the knob in his throat and his head was aching from the crying. He couldn't stop the tears. The doctor tried to separate him from the breathless body, but nothing worked. He was sitting there, his face covered with tears and his life full of darkness.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Benedict was lying in a bed in the hospital next to his newborn baby girl Wanda. After finding out that Sophie had named the baby after his mother, the tears started falling from his eyes again.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The actor was devastated from his loss. He was hoping for some good news to cheer him up a little bit, but life decided to screw him up even more...

Wanda was too small and the nurses had to put her in a special place (( sorry I'm not a native speaker and I couldn't find the word nowhere)). Benedict was still shocked from the things that happened in the last few days, but he tried to do what Sophie told him.

One of the days after his wife's death, the father couldn't tell which one, because he was still dazed, the nurses came to him with another dreadful news for him. His little daughter's body was rejecting any kind of food and they couldn't do anything about it. Benedict asked them if there is chance for Wanda, but the response was negative...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

All Benedict wanted from his life was to have a wife and a child to care for... Now he was standing next to their cold corpses. He wanted everything to be a bad dream and wake up from it. The widower was surrounded by his family and Sophie's, but he felt alone and crushed from his own life.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After the funeral he went back home and locked himself in his actor rarely was seen in public and he was turning down every offer for work he had. His family thought that it was going to be good for him to take part in his previous life, but he was refusing to do anything. It took him two weeks to go outside and see his old friends from the Sherlock set, but he had nothing to say to them. They were telling him to call them if he needed help, but he couldn't hear them from his own thoughts which were getting darker and darker...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Nobody had seen Benedict for two months. He wasn't answering his phone, nor his e-mail. Many people went to see him, but the actor wouldn't let them in.

Even he didn't know what was happening. He barely ate, his dreams became nightmares and he couldn't think about anything, but his dead family...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

One day Martin decided to go and see Benedict, after all he was his best friend. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. The panic was starting to rise in Martin and he called immediately the police. They arrived and shattered the door. Martin couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friend had committed suicide... The police called an ambulance... Martin found a notе lying next to his friend...

He tried to stop his body from shaking, but it was inevitable. The actor started reading it.

"Dear People,

I'm sorry for what are you going to see after breaking into my household. I was desperate. My life was pointless. I tried several times, but none of them worked. Maybe I was too scared, but now I'm not. I think that hanging myself is going to be the happiest thing which happened in the last two months of my life. Don't cry for me, now I'm happy. Maybe I'm going to see Sophie and Wanda.

Love, Benedict "

Martin bursted into tears after reading it...


End file.
